


Put Your Hand in Mine, I’ll Take You Flying

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece where Beverly agrees to be Will's dom and it's done in a healthy/respectful way.  It's a slightly longer version of the one I did for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Hand in Mine, I’ll Take You Flying

"We're going to lay down a few rules, Will," said Beverly as they sat at her kitchen table. 

"OK."

"What is your safe word?"

Will thinks for a few seconds. "Winston."

"That's your dog's name."

"Yes. We can't use that?"

"It's fine. It's best that it's something you can easily remember but isn't commonly said during sex."

Will nods.

"Anything that's off the table? And anything that you really want to do?"

Will thinks for a minute. "I want you to take control, maybe tie me up." He stops because he feels a little embarrassed. "Tell me that I'm good. Nothing too painful."

Beverly nods. "I can do that. This is your first time so nothing too extreme. And remember this is about making you let go. If it gets too intense, you tell me."

"Ok."

"No, I mean the second we're going somewhere you really don't want to go, you have to tell me. I'm not Jack. I'm not going to keep on going or ignore you."

Will smiles at that. "Good."

"And one more thing.”

“Yes.”

“Call me queen.”

*** 

In the bedroom, Beverly smiles at Will when he turns a bright red at seeing her wearing a black leather corset, stockings and garters, five-inch heels and nothing else. "Take off your clothes."

She watches him hastily and clumsily take off his clothes, which were just like his regular work clothes. "Get on your knees. I'm going to tie your hands behind your back. What do you say?"

"Yes, my queen."

She ties his hands behind his back securely but not tight enough to restrict blood flow before sitting on the bed in front of him, pointing to her crotch and saying, "Lick."

Will turns out to be a great pussy eater, showing great enthusiasm and paying attention to her clit. She strokes his head and his jaw with much tenderness and tells him, "Good boy, you're doing good. Keep licking."

After getting wet (which doesn‘t take long), she gets up, unties his hands briefly so he can crawl up on the bed. She ties his hands to the headboard but leave his feet free this time. She tongues his nipples and playfully pinches and blows on them to make them erect. Will gasps but doesn't use his safe word. 

She pulls out a set of ink brushes with soft bristles and begins to brush the point against his nipples which make him moan softly. She then starts using the brush against the tip of his now erect cock while caressing his stomach. She abruptly stops and whispers in Will's ear, "You don't get to come yet. You need to be much more desperate and endure a little longer before you get to do that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my queen." 

"Awesome,” she said before kissing him, her tongue gently pressuring him to open up his mouth and stroking his tongue. 

Stepping back to catcher her breath, she notices the smile on his face and smiles in return. The role of a dom was like being a captain of a plane, taking the controls and finding ways around turbulence and finally getting both her and her passenger to that final destination so longed for. The pilot is someone that you put your life and trust as they take you flying. And finally, Will was going to have that person.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I once belonged to a fandom where literally everyone was shipped with everyone else (slash, femslash and unusual m/f pairings) so I think it's cool to mix it up a bit.


End file.
